Cuisine clandestine
by Loufiction
Summary: Mais que fait Oscar dans la cuisine de Jarjayes?


Elle regardait le poêle qui trônait au milieu du grand mur de la cuisine de Jarjayes, dubitative. Celui-ci renfermait un dessert qu'elle avait préparé à grand renfort de farine, de beurre de pommes et de sucre. Elle savait que la pâtisserie était un art demandant de la précision. Et la précision, ça la connaissait, ses soldats étaient alignés au cordeau durant les revues militaires. Ils effectuaient leur défilés et leurs manœuvres au millimètre près. Elle avait ainsi scrupuleusement respecté la recette qu'elle avait vue réalisée des centaines de fois par Grand-Mère.

Elle se demandant néanmoins quel serait le résultat de cette expérimentation qu'elle s'était imposée. Elle se retourna vers la cheminée dans laquelle un poulet rôtissait tranquillement. Elle y revenait régulièrement depuis près de deux heures afin de le retourner et de l'arroser de son jus tel qu'elle avait vu faire Grand-Mère depuis toujours. Elle était plus rassurée par sa volaille que par le miracle qui était censé s'accomplir au cœur du poêle en fonte qui faisait la fierté de Grand-Mère. Au moins le poulet embaumait la cuisine, elle n'avait que peu de doute sur sa réussite. La tarte par contre …

Oh et les légumes ! Elle se précipita vers le chaudron qui était suspendu dans l'âtre et qui bénéficiait partiellement de l'odeur du poulet rôti. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Grand-Mère était assistée d'une armée de servantes en cuisine qui allaient et venaient au rythme de ses instructions. Elle sourit, elle pourrait se faire au commandement d'une armée en cuisine finalement, si toutefois leur situation financière le leur permettait. Cette satisfaction fut de courte durée, car une odeur entêtante de brûlé lui monta au nez.

« Oh non ! Foutre de Foutre de FOUTRE ! » cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le poêle, se doutant qu'un malheur était certainement en train de se passer en son cœur.

« Aïe ! » cria-t-elle lorsque dans sa précipitation elle ne prit pas de précaution afin de se saisir de la poignée qui était brûlante. Se retournant vivement pour se saisir des torchons qui devaient protéger ses mains, elle put enfin ouvrir la porte et recula, assaillie par un nuage de fumée nauséabonde.

« Morbleu mais que se passe-t-il ici ? » jura une voix qui entrait dans la cuisine.

Elle ferma les yeux devant le désastre public imminent qu'elle pressentait. Tout mais pas ça ! Personne n'était censé être présent ce soir à Jarjayes, c'était le soir de la semaine durant lequel elle pouvait tranquillement se livrer à ses expériences culinaires et se préparer du mieux qu'elle le pourrait à la réalité de sa vie d'épouse. C'était le soir où elle estimait avoir suffisamment réussi son repas pour oser le servir à son époux en lieu et place des restes du repas de la veille.

Et forcément, de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu débarquer dans la cuisine aujourd'hui, ce loupé devait arriver devant lui. Elle soupira et prit son courage à deux mains avant de sortir le plat fumant qui était censé contenir une tarte aux pommes dont André raffolait. Elle posa le plat sur le grès de l'évier dans lequel Grand-Mère déposait la vaisselle sale et se retourna pour faire face aux moqueries qui ne manqueraient pas de venir.

Si elle devait admettre qu'elle avait appris à l'apprécier, le Sergent de Soisson n'en demeurait pas pour autant moins insupportable qu'avant. Enfin si, un peu, elle se devait d'être honnête. Mais elle savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais passer une telle occasion de se moquer d'elle.

« Les légumes ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain, oubliant toute moquerie hypothétique. Elle arriva auprès du chaudron de l'âtre et constata qu'ils avaient commencé à accrocher au fond du lourd ustensile de fonte. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien pris pour protéger sa main, elle se retourna vers le poêle où elle avait posé le torchon mais réalisa qu'il était sur le point de s'embraser car bien entendu, n'importe quelle femme digne de ce nom ne l'aurait jamais déposé sur un poêle brûlant de chaleur. Réprimant à grand peine un juron, elle l'attrapa par l'un des côtés et le tira afin qu'il tombe par terre. Se retournant vers la table, elle en prit un autre et retourna en courant vers la cheminée et son chaudron. Tournant la broche du poulet d'une main afin d'éviter une énième catastrophe culinaire, elle entreprit de décrocher le chaudron de l'autre.

« Aie ! » cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait utilisé la main qui s'était brûlée sur la poignée du poêle.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, » fit une voix, pas du tout moqueuse, dans son dos. Elle hocha la tête en soupirant, quel autre choix avait-elle de toute façon ? Elle examina les légumes, bien, à son grand soulagement, il ne semblait pas y avoir mort d'homme. Le fond avait certes légèrement adhéré mais aucune odeur désagréable ne semblait s'échapper du chaudron. Souhaitant s'en assurer, elle prit la légendaire louche de Grand-Mère afin d'extraire une petite portion et de la goûter. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Mais … c'était bon ? Tournant les yeux vers son sergent, elle lui tendit la louche. Après tout, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose non ?

« Goûtez ça, » lui ordonna-t-elle, de sa meilleure voix de commandant. Amusé un instant, il fut tenté de refuser, lui servant une plaisanterie de son cru. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Il la trouvait touchante dans ce qu'il devinait être une tentative de préparer un repas à André. C'était même tout à son honneur car il se doutait que jamais celle qui avait été considérée toute sa vie durant comme l'héritier de Jarjayes n'avait pu suivre l'enseignement basique que toutes les femmes subissaient un jour. Encore que … étant une noble, il était finalement encore moins probable qu'elle sache cuisiner, toute femme élevée en homme qu'elle était. Bon sang André était un sacré veinard.

Il goûta donc, ne s'attendant pas à trouver les légumes si bons. « Foutre ! c'est bon ! » s'exclama-t-il surprit. Un sourire monta aux lèvres d'Oscar. Et à nouveau, Alain en fut touché, visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat. Se retournant vivement, elle s'occupa à nouveau du poulet, ne souhaitant pas renouveler l'expérience d'une nourriture trop cuite. Mais pas d'inquiétude de ce côté, finalement il y aurait tout de même quelque chose à tirer de ce repas.

Alain continuait à l'observer, elle semblait l'avoir oublié, elle restait concentrée sur la broche qu'elle tournait méthodiquement, militairement en fait, s'amusa-t-il à penser.

« Au fait, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle enfin en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Ah, eh bien la réunion des représentants du tiers a été annulée et donc on est revenus ici. » commença-t-il.

« On ? André est là aussi ? » s'inquiéta Oscar. « Mais vous ne deviez pas rentrer avec au moins deux heures ! » tonna-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire sur le carnage qu'elle avait semé dans la cuisine. Elle avait bien entendu prévu de tout ranger et nettoyer mais elle était censée disposer de deux heures entières. Otant la broche de la cheminée, elle la déposa sur la table puis empoigna résolument un baquet qu'elle destinait à remplir d'eau pour la faire chauffer et laver la vaisselle qui débordait désormais de l'évier de grès de la cuisine.

Elle n'était pas sortie de la cuisine qu'Alain voulut lui prendre le baquet des mains. « Faites ce que vous avez à faire ici, je vous rapporte de l'eau. » lui proposa-t-il. Elle aurait voulu argumenter, elle tenait absolument à intégralement gérer l'organisation de ce repas, mais clairement, les dés étaient pipés et elle avait besoin de son aide.

Hochant la tête, elle lui signifia qu'elle acceptait son aide et lui tendit le baquet. « Merci Alain, » dit-elle simplement. Avec un sourire, il s'éclipsa, la laissant gérer seule le reste des opérations. Elle avisa la vaisselle et s'attaqua à la débarrasser de toute chose qui pouvait être jetée, facilitant le nettoyage par la suite. Elle avait conservé les épluchures des légumes et des pommes qu'elle savait être destinées au poulailler. Elle eut soudain une hésitation, repensant au maigre potage dont se contentaient ses soldats et même les Châtelets. Résolue, elle les déposa dans un panier, ce qui constituait des déchets pour Jarjayes pourrait être providentiel pour d'autres, et peut-être qu'elle et André devraient apprendre à s'en contenter également un jour.

Elle prit ensuite un balai et entreprit de débarrasser le sol de la poussière et des résidus de farine et autres joyeusetés communes des sols de cuisine. Toute affairée, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Alain était de retour et qu'il avait suspendu le baquet à la place du chaudron, le surélevant un peu plus haut pour qu'elle puisse chauffer.

« Je vais aller occuper André, ça vous laissera le temps de terminer, » offrit-il, souhaitant lui laisser le temps de remettre la cuisine en état car cela semblait lui tenir à cœur. S'attaquant à la table, elle la débarrassa de la broche et du poulet qui dégoulinait de jus en plein milieu. Se traitant de tous les noms pour un tel gâchis, elle plongea dans l'immense vaisselier de Jarjayes, à la recherche d'un plat suffisamment conséquent pour le contenir.

Une fois le souci du poulet réglé, elle se retourna vers le buffet de Grand-Mère et en retira une immense nappe blanche. Sans commune mesure avec les nappes damassées et brodées qui étaient l'ordinaire de la grande salle à manger de Jarjayes. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de ce luxe, ce soir, il s'agissait du repas d'une épouse à son mari. Devait-elle prévoir un troisième couvert d'ailleurs ?

Cela n'était absolument pas prévu, mais il était hors de question de chasser Alain après l'aide providentielle qu'il venait de lui apporter. Eh bien soit, il serait leur invité. Après tout, cela aussi, elle devrait l'apprendre. Une fois le couvert dressé, elle retourna vers l'eau et constata qu'elle était suffisamment chaude pour être versée dans l'évier et nettoyer la vaisselle qu'elle avait souillée afin de préparer ce repas.

Bon sang si ses soldats la voyaient … mais en fait Alain l'avait vue, et il n'avait rien dit. Oh elle se doutait qu'il avait dû furieusement se retenir de faire une remarque dont il avait le secret, et elle lui en savait gré. Allait-elle finir par devenir ce qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais devenir ? Au contact d'André, devenu son époux, finirait-elle par devenir une femme au foyer ? Docile, soumise ? Sans la moindre autorité ? Dévolue aux travaux domestiques ? Sans le moindre pouvoir de décision ?

Rangeant le dernier des éléments qu'elle venait d'essuyer après avoir terminé la vaisselle, elle eut un regard scrutateur sur la cuisine. Il ne lui restait qu'à nettoyer le sol désormais, elle n'aurait pas le temps de le brosser comme elle l'aurait souhaité, mais elle pouvait tout de même passer un rapide coup d'eau.

Enfin, tout était en place, comme elle se l'était promis, refusant de donner du travail supplémentaire à Grand-Mère. Le repas était prêt et au chaud, si l'on exceptait la tarte aux pommes sur laquelle elle n'avait toujours pas daigné poser son regard tant la déception de l'avoir ratée était immense. Il resterait du pain et des confitures, cela devrait faire office de dessert.

Elle baissa ensuite son regard sur ses vêtements. Ils étaient crasseux, couverts de farine, de tâches graisseuses sans doute dues au beurre et au jus du poulet dont elle s'était copieusement essuyé les mains sur ses vêtements. Elle avait prévu de passer une robe pour André et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa tenue. Elle réalisa qu'elle aurait pu, dû même, porter un tablier. C'était un peu, l'apogée de la soirée qui était censée être entre époux. Alors soit, elle appréciait Alain, mais pas à ce point, c'était très clairement au-delà de sa zone de confort. Elle devrait donc se changer et se contenter de l'une de ses tenues habituelles, une culotte de velours noir et l'une de ses chemises blanches recouverte d'un gilet vert ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Elle admettait vouloir faire des efforts afin d'être digne de sa qualité d'épouse, mais elle avait ses limites, qu'André n'outrepasserait jamais, elle en avait la certitude. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il appréciait grandement ces rares moments où elle se laissait totalement aller à sa nature de femme. Elle avait renoncé à porter une robe lors de leur mariage, n'arrivant pas à dépasser sa peur panique que d'autres que lui la voient avec une telle tenue. Il ne s'en était absolument pas offusqué. Cependant, dans le secret de leur chambre, elle avait tenu à se changer. Et le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle lui avait rappelé celui, bien trop fugace, qu'il avait eu le soir de ce bal maudit où elle s'était fourvoyée sur le chemin d'une chimère.

Redescendant dans la cuisine, elle y trouva André qui tentait de retenir Alain.

« Mais puisque je te dis de rester, tu vois bien que le couvert est dressé pour trois non ? » insista-t-il sur le pas de la porte qui menait dans l'arrière-cour de Jarjayes.

« André a raison Alain, vous êtes le bienvenue à notre table. » dit-elle d'un ton qui ne supposait pas la contradiction.

« A vos ordres mon colonel, » salua Alain, amusé, honoré d'être convié et surtout très curieux de goûter à ce repas préparé de haute lutte mais avec tout l'amour qu'Oscar de Jarjayes pouvait porter à André Grandier. Oscar roula les yeux au ciel, amusée et lui désigna l'une des chaises. Elle s'approchait du poêle pour y prendre les plats lorsqu'André la devança.

« Non, tu as pris la peine de tout préparer, je peux au moins servir les plats non ? » offrit-il.

« Je ne veux plus que tu me serves ! » lui rappela fermement Oscar, déterminée. André releva la tête et la dévisagea, tranquille comme à son habitude.

« C'est d'un mari qui sert la femme qui lui a préparé un bon repas dont on parle, pas d'un valet qui sert son maître et qui ira prendre son repas avec les domestiques. » argumenta-t-il en la regardant avec un sourire et en lui reprenant le plat des mains.

« Tu ne sais pas encore s'il est bon ce repas, » maugréa Oscar, s'avouant vaincue.

Alain les regardait, se gardant bien d'intervenir connaissant le caractère ombrageux de la colonelle. Sans vraiment les connaître depuis toujours tous les deux, il était fier du chemin parcouru. Ils étaient un symbole absolu de cette révolution qui secouait la France. Il savait que certains royalistes ironisaient sur ce terme arguant que révolution signifiait un tour complet. Certains patientaient tranquillement à l'étranger, se disant que les choses finiraient par se calmer, et que les nobles reprendraient la place qu'ils estimaient la leur, séculaire et traditionnelle.

Mais lorsque l'on était témoin du bonheur de ces deux-là, qui jour après jour apprenaient à se défaire des habitudes ancrées en eux depuis toujours, et marcher sur un pied d'égalité, la noble acceptant d'apprendre certaines tâches ingrates que ses mains n'avaient même jamais frôlées avant, le roturier, devant de son côté comprendre qu'il n'était plus à sa disposition au moindre haussement de sourcil, et il devait également apprendre à décider librement de ses faits et gestes. C'était finalement aussi difficile pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais peut-être plus pour Oscar à bien y réfléchir. Car elle devait apprendre la vie de la roture, mais surtout, la vie d'une femme tandis qu'elle avait toujours vécu jusqu'à présent comme un homme de la noblesse.

Et il était fier d'eux, farouchement décidé à les aider coûte que coûte. Il avait constitué un petit groupe de soldats absolument dévoués à Oscar et André, ceux-ci tenaient régulièrement une surveillance discrète sur les alentours immédiats de Jarjayes. Le statut particulier d'Oscar dans cette révolution était censé les protéger de la vindicte populaire, néanmoins, de plus en plus de groupuscules des provinces arrivaient à Paris avec l'envie d'en découdre, et pour eux, n'importe quelle bâtisse un peu cossue était une cible de choix.

« C'est un bon repas, » répéta André en reposant ses couverts à côté de son assiette, repus. Oscar avait relevé la tête vers lui, et Alain savait qu'elle cherchait les signes d'un éventuel mensonge chez son époux. Mais il savait aussi qu'André avait raison. C'était vraiment bon. Il vit le regard de saphir s'éloigner de celui d'émeraude et aller vers le poêle où trônait la fameuse tarte aux pommes. Elle soupira et se leva pour aller chercher le pot de confiture dans le garde-manger.

« N'as-tu pas fait une tarte ? » s'étonna André.

« Une fameuse tarte d'ailleurs, » renchérit Alain. Oscar stoppa net dans son élan et se retourna vers lui, chagrinée qu'il puisse se moquer. Alain, qui commençait à la connaître réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait sans doute toujours pas vue tant elle était déçue du résultat. En aucune façon il n'avait voulu la blesser.

André quant à lui s'était déjà levé pour s'en saisir et l'apporter à table. Le désastre était imminent. Oscar avait baissé le regard, jouant avec la fourchette frappée des armoiries des Jarjayes qu'elle avait placée par tradition à la gauche de son assiette. Une nouvelle assiette glissa vers elle et cela la fit réagir. Surprise elle l'examina et réalisa que la part qu'on lui avait servie était, certes légèrement trop cuite, mais parfaitement comestible. Curieuse, son regard passa vers les deux autres assiettes, puis le plat. Par quel miracle la tarte pouvait être dans cet état alors qu'elle l'avait sortie dans un nuage de fumée si épais qu'elle ne pouvait même plus voir ce qu'elle sortait du poêle ?

« Ce caramel sur le dessus est une riche idée, » commenta André.

Caramel ? Mais enfin, elle n'en avait pas f… oh. Elle avait décidé de verser du sucre au-dessus des pommes car la variété qu'elle avait utilisée était très acidulée. Acidulées, certes, mais surtout très juteuses. Se pourrait-il que le mélange des deux ait formé du caramel ? Peut-être même qu'une partie s'était déversée par-dessus le plat et que c'est précisément cela qui avait brûlé ?

Bien loin de ces contemplations culinaires, André se régalait et de la tarte, et de l'effort qu'Oscar avait fait pour lui. Il savait combien cela avait dû lui coûter, elle détestait faire les choses à moitié et elle avait dû redoubler d'effort pour lui, bien loin de sa zone de confort.

« Bien, je vous remercie pour ce très bon repas, je vais rentrer à la caserne maintenant, » dit Alain en se levant pour prendre congé.

« Il n'en est pas question, » répliqua Oscar de sa meilleure voix de colonel, « Il fait déjà nuit noire et il y a beaucoup de vent, nous avons bien trop de chambre inoccupées ici. »

« Je vais chercher les draps, » proposa André en se levant.

« Et je vais t'aider à les installer, » répliqua Oscar, déterminée, passant devant un André qui leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, mais fier.

Se retrouvant seul, Alain se rassit à table, il était hors de question qu'il s'en mêle, qu'ils se débrouillent les jeunes mariés, lui, il allait faire un sort à la tarte aux pommes caramélisées qui était ma foi fort gouteuse !


End file.
